


Evolution (terrible with the brightness of gold Remix)

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: Logan can't help but be kind with the king's new consort.





	Evolution (terrible with the brightness of gold Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlingdiscontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlingdiscontent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [terrible with the brightness of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622737) by [brawlingdiscontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlingdiscontent/pseuds/brawlingdiscontent). 
  * In response to a prompt by [brawlingdiscontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlingdiscontent/pseuds/brawlingdiscontent) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> There was very little research for historical accuracy. Sorry.

Logan put off his cigar against the floor and turned to enter the stable. He immediately knew there was something wrong. The horses were restless and the door to an empty stable was ajar. He remembered it being perfectly closed when he left half an hour ago. He picked up a shovel and approached silently. What greeted him, though, wasn’t a thief, but, to his surprise and astonishment, the king’s consort himself, and he was… crying?

Logan lowered the shovel and cleared his throat. The kid looked up startled and, in a hurry, cleared his tear stained cheeks.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to trouble anyone,” he said, with perfect intonation, as if they were meeting in the throne room and not in a stable reeking of horse shit.

“Right. A bit too late for that, I reckon,” Logan said pointing at the consort’s clothes. “You’ve soiled yer fine clothes and that’s gotta be a trouble for someone.”

The kid opened his eyes and mouth in surprise, his face growing red. He clearly had never thought much about where his clothes came from. He stood up and tried to clean them, only worsening the stains.

“Don’t sweat it,” Logan hastened to add, seeing how worked over it the consort was getting, “I’m sure they won’t mind it this once. Come on.”

He beckoned the kid to follow and without waiting to see if he had, Logan opened his room and removed his coat. When he turned around, the kid was there, staring at Logan as if _he_ was the one out of place. Logan took out some ham and cheese, and filled a cup with ale. He placed the items in the table in front of the only chair and motioned with his head to the consort to sit down. The kid did so, gingerly, without stopping his staring at Logan. Logan turned and fixed his own meal, sitting down in his bed. They ate in silence for a while.

“So, want to talk about that, kid?” he asked signaling with his head to the stables just outside his room. Logan didn’t really do feelings, but he had heard said that people liked to vent their problems, so with luck, he wouldn’t have to give any input apart from nodding and humming.

“I’m not a kid,” the kid murmured. “I’m…” he hesitated, “just Charles.”

“Okay, just Charles, what were you doing bawling your eyes out in my stables?”

The kid seemed like he was about to start crying again, but he took several deep breaths instead.

“I’m pregnant,” he whispered.

“All right?” Logan didn’t see a problem, but the kid looked at him as if Logan had murdered his puppy or something. “It was going to happen sooner or later,” he added.

“I know. I just would rather it had been later. I’m not ready to be a mother, and I can’t let _him_ have any influence over my baby.”

Charles shut his mouth with a click and looked up, spooked, probably waiting for Logan to accuse him of treason. But Logan only shrugged.

“Anyway,” the kid stood up and offered his hand, “thank you for your kindness, but people are probably searching desperately for me.”

Instead of kissing the hand as protocol dictated, Logan took it in one of his and shook it. Charles seemed startled, but then he smiled. The kid was going to need friends if he wanted to survive with his wits intact.

* * *

It would be several months before he spoke with the young consort again. He had seen Charles here and there, but apart from a lingering gaze, the kid hadn’t approached again. That’s why he was surprised when he found Charles again in the stables one afternoon. He seemed to have grown in those few months, and he wasn’t referring to his belly which was huge, but his face, which seemed less round, with more lines, and his eyes weren’t those of a little lost child anymore.

“Bub,” Logan saluted and went back to cleaning.

“Hello, Logan,” said Charles. Logan could hear the smile in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence Logan asked, “still panicking about your impending parenthood?” Logan dried the sweat from his forehead and turned to face the consort. He was holding something in his hands, wrapped and tied.

“No, I mean, yes, but nor like that. Sebastian and I reached… an agreement of sorts,” he said with a strained smile.

“Good,” was all Logan said to that. He didn’t want to know any details. He led Charles to his room seeing that he seemed uncomfortable standing there. It probably wasn’t easy with all that extra weight.

“I wanted to thank you,” continued Charles, once he sat down. Logan waved the thanks away, but Charles kept talking. “It was a real hard time for me and being here was great comfort.”

Logan grunted. As he had said before, he didn’t do feelings.

“Also, I thought,” Charles paused. “Azazel said it was a boy. I thought you might want to know.”

“Azazel did?” Logan had never liked the herbalist who knew more about how to kill you than how to heal you, but the man was versed in his trade.

“Yeah,” Charles appeared to have relaxed since his arrival. “He made me pee in barley and wheat seeds. It was the barley that sprout first, so apparently, it’s a boy. He says there’s no method to know the secondary gender, though. I hope he’s an omega.”

Charles put the object he had been holding until that moment in the table and stood up.

“I thought you might appreciate this,” he said. And without another look, he left.

Logan took the small package and unwrapped it. It was a knife. At first glance it seemed like an ordinary knife. The hilt was unadorned and plain, but lifting it and looking closer, Logan could see that the steel was high quality and the blade was fine craftsmanship. Charles had been right. He did appreciate it.

* * *

Charles smiled as he saw his eldest trying his best in defeating Logan with his wooden sword. It probably would still be many years before he managed the feat. He turned to see his little girl tying flowers in some sort of circlet.

“What are you doing, sweetie?” he asked her.

“A flower crown for Uncle Logan!” she exclaimed.

Charles laughed and turned to watch the man in question. He was very grateful that he had chosen to hide in an empty stable all those years ago.


End file.
